brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jirachilover365/MY RANDOM STORY OF RANDOMNESS
Yay, thx so much for the support on my last one. Feels noice. If you havent read it, go read it. Narrator: Our heroes have left the chipotle after a couple of hours of eating chipotle. They go back to searching around the lost islands, but soon they will find something legendary in the lost islands. YoutubeGirl: Ugh, where are we... also why do I always start off these stories? Jirachi: Because You seem like the lady to start off these stories... Gyaradoes: We seem to be melemelemelemelemele... Gallade: Um, i think he was hit with a confuse ray. Glaceon: Um, why am i suddenly with you guys. Jirachi: I forgot to add you in last story ;-; Glaceon: Oh ok iFauxy: We are on Melemele isl- Gyaradoes: Yeah, Yeah, I already said that. Gallade: Am i allowed to cuss in this story? Jirachi: OH HECK NAW. Random Voice: KOO-KOO KOO-KOO Glaceon: Uh, what was that? YoutubeGirl: It is Tapu Lele! Gallade: I dont think so... iFauxy: That was Tapu Koko, said to be the island guardian of Melemele Island! Gyaradoes: I never knew this was an episode of guardians of the galaxy! Jirachi: Wut? Gallade: Guardians of the who now? Tapu Koko pops out of no where in front of the heroes. iFauxy: OMG TAPU KOKO Youtube Girl: OMG, HES SO DREAMY. I LOVE HIS ABS. Jirachi: Uh, he has no- YoutubeGirl: OH I AM IN LOVE WITH THE KOKO Jirachi:(Facepalms) Glaceon: Just roll with it. YoutubeGirl: I must catch it! Ok, Go Torchic(i do not know the starter you want so you are sticking with torchic). Gyaradoes: Um, a lvl 5 Torchic will do nothing to a legendary. iFauxy: Duh. Gallade: Jirachi, do something! Jirachi: What do you want me to do? I just write the story, not create it! Gallade: Uh yes you do, You are the auth- Jirachi: Shush, lets keep watching.... YoutubeGirl: Ok, torchic use Ice punch! iFauxy: Torchic has no arms how is that- Oh wow, he grew an arm. Ooh that punch is gonna hurt! Tapu Koko used Electro Ball. Torchic fainted! YoutubeGirl: Oh no... Tapu Koko used Electro ball on youtube girl! Jirachi: Everyone run! Everyone left except for YoutubeGirl. She got blasted all the way to Poni Island! YoutubeGirl: IM STILL IN LOVE With the ko.ko- Gyaradoes: Welp, shes dead. Gallade: I might as well go get her, see if shes ok. I might not come back, so for a while, this is Goodbye! Everyone: Bye! Gallade left. Koko however is still mad. iFauxy: Oh no... UM TAPU KOKO, DONT KILL US. GO ROWLET. ROWLET USE LEAFAGE! Tapu Koko has 1 HP. Everyone's Jaw drops Jirachi: How did he just... Glaceon: Thats impossible :O Gyaradoes: Oh yeah, i could do that too... iFauxy: Alright, Go Pokeball! Tapu Koko was caught! iFauxy: OMFG WE DID IT YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Gyaradoes: I COULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT, WOW! Glaceon: YES, YOU DID IT! YAY. CON- hey jirachi why are you not celebrating? Jirachi: Im writing the story. Um congrats iFauxy! iFauxy: Team cloudy, all the way! Everyone: Yeah! I know this one was long, but i like it! Anyways, i hope you enjoy! Category:Blog posts